sanders_sidesfandomcom-20200214-history
Virgil Sanders
Virgil Sanders is Thomas Sanders' fourth and long presumed to be final major Side. He represents Thomas' anxiety, caution, vigilance and his fight-or-flight reflex. His fellow Sides are Roman, Patton, and Logan. Virgil represents Thomas's anxiety and caution. He is also the voice of reason, much like Logan, but does not attempt to solve the problems he sees in the same ways Logan does. He represents Thomas's fear, edginess, and overall dark nature. Virgil is a "self-deprecating emo" (implied by Roman and Virgil himself), and has gone through a lot of character development since his introduction. Virgil started out as an antagonist in the early episodes until [[ACCEPTING ANXIETY, Part 1/2: Excepting Anxiety!|''ACCEPTING ANXIETY, Part 1/2: Excepting Anxiety!]] when he was officially accepted a as side. His character arc parallels Thomas gradually becoming more comfortable with his anxiety. Virgil himself has stated that he puts on his dark persona as the . Although after Accepting Anxiety, Virgil has shown his more sensitive side, cooperating more with the other sides. Physical Appearance Former From Virgil's first episode, ''Taking on ANXIETY with Lilly Singh!! to [[Fitting In (Hogwarts Houses!)|''Fitting In (Hogwarts Houses!)]] when the Sides changed into their new outfits, he wore a black t-shirt, with a black plaid hooded jacket over the top (unzipped). He also wore black jeans and black shoes (only shown in his first episode). He had messy black eyeliner that was smudged under his eyes. Virgil also generally has his bangs down in front of his eyes. Current From ''Fitting In (Hogwarts Houses!) to present, Virgil wears a custom made black hooded jacket (unzipped), with purple-and-black plaid patches sewn on. His Storm Cloud logo is found on the left part of the chest. He wears a purple dyed, long sleeve t-shirt with a slightly ripped pattern. His bangs in front of his eyes also remains the same. The black under his eyes remains the eyeshadow from ACCEPTING ANXIETY, Part 2/2: Can Anxiety Be Good?. Characteristics Virgil has a notable pessimistic personality. His tendency is always to adopt the most negative interpretation, or to imagine the worst outcome of any situation. In some cases, this appears to be a confidence issue, and he is simply trying to avoid setting Thomas up for disappointment. Sometimes, Roman and Logan find his attitude a bit annoying, while Patton takes the opportunity to offer him encouragement. His negative outlook is also often employed for comedic purposes ( ). He finds that he does not fit within a specific Hogwarts House, unlike the other sides and Thomas. Room Virgil's Room is described as "the corner of Thomas' mind to enhance his Anxiety." The room also has a negative effect on the Sides, causing , heightening his anxiety. These negative affects can be evidenced by the Sides gradually gaining black eyeshadow that mimics Virgil‘s constant black eyeliner pencil smudges, although even Virgil when in the room has a darker, more intense eyeshadow. The other sides become progressively more anxious to an extreme but they still maintain their core values that their personality fractions represent. As their anxiety heightens, Virgil's voice grows progressively more distorted and demonic. It is the first ‘Room’ to be shown, and is based on the exact location that Thomas is at - however, said location (his living room) is decorated in darker decorations. Logan's corner of the room is covered in cobwebs; spider covered curtains, or as Patton refers to it, covered curtains behind Patton's spot; a poster of The Nightmare Before Christmas and a stripy lamp behind Roman; and a clock on the wall behind Thomas whose hands move faster than usual. Etymology In the Q&A, Virgil's name was stated to be of Latin origin and means 'protector'. Joan had also said that they wanted Virgil's name to and there was a Roman poet named Virgil. It has been confirmed they made allusions to the fact Virgil was a poet and derived the name from 'vigil' too. The poet was also a character in the story "Dante's Inferno" who assisted Dante out of the underworld (much like what happens in ACCEPTING ANXIETY, Part 2/2: Can Anxiety Be Good?). It can also mean 'strong' or 'flourishing'. Relationships Roman Virgil's relationship with Roman is a bit of a rocky one; they are almost always are at odds. They slowly seem to be patching this up, however, as Roman is attempting to lessen the insults and Virgil does notice this. Virgil’s favorite thing about Roman is that he “goes for things” but he’s not sure if he actually likes that. He isn’t sure if he would like to be more outgoing like Roman, or if he doesn’t want to let that fear into his life. But if that’s what makes Roman happy, he says . Patton Virgil seems to get along with Patton the best of all the other Sides, stating that Patton is in ACCEPTING ANXIETY, Part 2/2: Can Anxiety Be Good?. Patton cares a lot about Virgil. On rare occasions, Patton can make Virgil laugh or at least smirk. Patton typically accomplishes this with his puns, dad jokes or by simply causing Logan to lose his temper, which Virgil finds hilarious. However, in an effort to hide his feelings under a dark persona, Virgil hides his laughter by placing his hand over his smile, laughing quietly or simply repressing any signs of anything positive-related caused by Patton or any other Side for that matter. Also, in the end segment of The Sanders Sides 12 DAYS OF CHRISTMAS!, Virgil gives Patton a note for a Secret Santa present. The note says on the front then on the inside, it says . Underneath that phrase, it says . Logan Virgil and Logan have in common that they both see the more realistic side of life, although they do conflict in several discussions, most notably in My NEGATIVE Thinking. In this video, Virgil insults Logan several times, and at the end, he acts surprised when Logan compliments him on the debate, saying that . Deceit While initially fooled by Deceit's disguise as Patton in Can LYING Be Good??, Virgil grows gradually more suspicious over the course of the video, suggesting that he can identify Deceit. He does not appear to be afraid to make snide remarks at Deceit's expense, shooting back an insult about Deceit's yellow gloves when the latter says his eye shadow makes him look like a raccoon. It can also be noted that Virgil and Deceit share a hateful glance at each other. Gallery Virgilformer.png|Virgil as he looked in the first season. Virgilcurrent.png|Virgil's look in the second season. Warning1.png|Virgil being sarcastic. Virgilpuppet.png|Virgil as a puppet. virgilvampire.png|Virgil in a vampire costume from EMBARRASSING PHASES: The Nightmare Instead of Christmas! List of nicknames Note: These quotes may be wrongly attributed. If you see one that is wrongly attributed, please make note of it at the talk page. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia * Virgil's favorite color is purple. * Virgil is the only one whose introductory video did not feature two other Sides, but rather one other. * Virgil's eye shadow was originally eyeliner that Thomas smudged underneath his eyes. ** When it came to the Accepting Anxiety arc, the crew wanted to shade on the Sides as a gradual effect, but eyeliner made that difficult. They decided to switch to eyeshadow, which Talyn applied, and that became part of Virgil's looks. * Since Virgil's name is a direct reference to the poet of the same name, it has technically been spelled wrong all the time. * In My Personality Q&A, it has been established Virgil would wield water. In fact, he shares a lot of things with the physical element of water, as well as its astrological personality. In Learning New Things About Ourselves, he was likened to rain, since both are unpleasant at times but ultimately needed for survival. * Virgil initially does not normally “rise up” like the other sides do. Instead he just appears without warning. This could symbolize the fact that anxiety, which Virgil represents, can come out of nowhere for Thomas. It is something you wouldn’t notice unless you really re-watch the episodes. In the episode MOVING ON, Part 2/2: Dealing With a Breakup Virgil says, The sudden change from random appearances to the 'rising up' of the other sides shows that Virgil has begun fit in with the other sides and that Thomas started to accept him as part of the group. * Previous suggestions and fan theories for Virgil's name were 'Ethan' and 'Peyton'. * In the end credits of EMBARRASSING PHASES: The Nightmare Instead of Christmas!, He and Deceit have a conversation on how Deceit has noticed Virgil has "Evolved", which might signify that Deceit has respect for him. Category:Sanders Sides